1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a BNC connector, and particularly to a mini sized and easily fabricated BNC connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Publication No. 308366 in the Taiwanese Patent Gazette, entitled xe2x80x9cDUAL TYPE BNC CONNECTOR (ADDITION I)xe2x80x9d, granted to the present applicant discloses a dual body type BNC connector with a metal outer casing. The dual type BNC connector is attached to a circuit board for connecting with other BNC connectors. In order to enhance signal transmission quality of the BNC connector with metal outer casing, the applicant has filed an invention in Taiwan with Application No. 91206496 and in U.S. with application Ser. No. 10/173,462, entitled BNC CONNECTOR WITH ALL METAL OUTER CASING. The invention basically has a metal cover is jointed to an outer casing at the lower end thereof to constitute a space for receiving the BNC connector and the lead wires extending from the rear side of the BNC connector. Hence, the power loss rate of the BNC connector during the signal being transmitted can be reduced and the electromagnetic wave interference generated by the foreign electronic parts can be isolated so as to enhance the quality of the transmitted signal.
However, the preceding BNC connectors are large sized and it is a trend that smaller sized BNC connectors are needed. In order to comply with the trend, the present invention discloses a mini BNC connector providing better signal transmission quality and being fabricated more conveniently.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mini BNC connector, which is possible to improve the quality of signal transmission and to be fabricated with facility.